


a second chance

by rowanshand



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanshand/pseuds/rowanshand
Summary: She’s incredibly tempted to accept the offer, though her reasoning might be a bit influenced by how close he’s standing and the intoxicating smell of his cologne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure that anyone cares about these two anymore, here's something I've been working on and hope to develop.

Katherine walks away, a certain stride in her step that is new, exiting the firehouse through the large garage doors. In her wake, both Kelly and Sylvie remain.

With each one of the steps she takes towards him, Sylvie can feel his eyes lock onto her. She can sense the way he is fixed on her movements. She fumbles around with the strap on her shoulder before meeting his gaze.

"Hey,” He begins, one hand wrapped around the strap of his own bag, the other moving towards where she stands. "Do you want to go to Vegas with me?” Kelly asks with a crooked smile and furrowed eyebrows, pointing his fingers to some far off place.

Sylvie laughs dryly at the question, brushing a strand of hair off her cheek, keeping eye contact with him. Then, she half expects Kelly to break out into a wild laughter, to all but confirm the joke she is sure he's telling. But none of these suspicions happen. Instead, his expression remains calm and still. He's serious, Sylvie realizes. "When?” She wonders curiously, strangely intrigued.

"Seriously. Right now.” Kelly informs her, sounding entirely sure of his invitation.

Meanwhile, Sylvie can’t help but let her jaw drop, leaving her mouth wide open in shock. Before today, she didn’t even think Kelly liked her very much. Now he was asking her to travel across the country with him.

She doesn’t know what to think or say. "Uh, I..." All of her intended words get stuck. Sylvie’s nothing more than a stuttering fool now. It’s just that this entire encounter feels so strange, coming from left field entirely.

As if sensing her uncertainty, Kelly speaks again. “It’ll be fun." He declares, pulling his clutch away from the strap of his bag to throw it out to the side, his voice booming out into the open space around them.

And, for whatever reason, Sylvie believes him and his claim.

She’s incredibly tempted to accept the offer, though her reasoning might be just a bit influenced by how close he’s standing or the intoxicating smell of his cologne. She would be a liar if she said she didn’t find Kelly attractive. Of course she does. He’s got this rugged thing going that she’s always been drawn to. And she’s just happy to see he’s paying attention to her…as pathetic as she knows that sounds.

In response to her lack of an answer, Kelly shakes his head. "Forget it.” Sylvie’s stomach turns. He rubs at his jaw with his palm. "I don't know what I - “ Averting his eyes away, Kelly sputters something out.

“Sure.” As if someone else had taken over her body momentarily, Sylvie agrees, teeth biting down on her lip, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. “I’ve never been to Vegas before.” She’s not sure why she said that, perhaps looking for something to follow up with. Truthfully, she’s never been anywhere before. Illinois is only one state away from Indiana, and she had spent her whole life there. Up until a few months ago, she had never left. Settling down in Chicago was the craziest thing she had ever done.

He head pops back up, eyes wide, clearly surprised by her rapid change of pace. "Yeah?"

Sylvie nods, her hand over her mouth, startled by her own outburst.

"Vegas!" He cheers with a wide, toothy smile that lights up his whole face. Even his eyes seem to shine a few shades brighter. Sylvie can't ignore the way her heart skips at the sight of him. Kelly lifts his hand rapidly into the air. She meets him halfway, their high-five a confirmation of this unexpected trip.

Sylvie fights the urge to pinch herself.


End file.
